


Sjåaren

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart? You'll find it sleeping in the woods of no man's land." <br/>Xion wishes to be loved, to be a part of creation, even as she lays dying in Roxas' arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjåaren

_"Peace," You said, "Do you long for him? You'll find him in the woods of No-Mans-Land."_

 

The discovery of her origins brought tears to her glass eyes.

 

She was a replica, a synthetic life form Vexen had created for the Organization's self absorbed goals. Axel had put it across to her in a blunt tone and Xion shuddered upon recollection of his words.

 

Was it the chill of Castle Oblivion that was seeping through her cloak, causing her to involuntarily shudder?

 

Or was it the lack of warmth from the world?

 

Hacking into the Organization's database was impeccably easy when she connected her body with the eternal stream of data.

 

Data. That was what she was made of.

 

When she had fulfilled her purpose, the Organization would delete her. She had no place in the world and she was fine with that.

 

_So, why in the world did it hurt?_

 

She had no idea how she would break the news to Roxas.

 

Would Axel tell him?

 

She pictured Roxas shunning her away, speaking to her in a tone as cold as Axel's. She wanted to run away, to start a new life, to be anywhere but with the Organization.

Sometimes, when she thought that no one was watching, she would return back to Castle Oblivion to study the ways of the human race. She would dive into the dark ocean, immersing herself with data on the World Wide Web, observing how people with hearts behaved.

 

She wanted to be a part of them as well, even as she lay dying in Roxas' arms.

 

Number XIII's tears fell upon her synthetic skin and she knew that this was the last time she would probably be held by Roxas in such a loving manner.

 

"Who else would I have ice cream with?" Roxas cried.

 

 _Who else will be there to hold me in this manner?_ Xion offered him a brief, ghost of a smile.

 

Deep down, she was crying but her sensory function was smashed in their previous lock down against each other. She was fading fast and very soon, she would be gone and Roxas would be left to wonder what he was shedding his tears for. As her line of sight faded to black, she wondered if this was all she was ever created for; to be a product so easily forgotten, unloved and simply erased when fate was done humiliating her.

 

Sometimes, when Sora sleeps, he would dream of a boy, watching a meteor shower at the summit of a mountainous home world. In his dreams, he was talking to a young woman, with hair the shade of the sea and a young man who bore striking resemblance to the fallen leader of the Organization XIII.

 

Through his eyes, he would see a mysterious girl with short black hair, sleeping in the depths of the woman.


End file.
